My First Time
by americanhoneyxo
Summary: The day every little girl dreams of; her wedding day more so, her wedding night . ShanexMitchie. One-shot.


**Well, my first story is a one-shot, so you can all get a feel for my writing. I hope all of you like it! Also, if you review, which I hope you do, let me know what type of stories you would like to see me write and we'll see where it goes from there!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own **_**Camp Rock. **_

This was it. The night I had dreamed about since I was a little girl. The night I had spent years planning out. It was the night I was going to lose my virginity; it was the night of my wedding.

I had been carried over the treshhold into our hotel room. I sat waiting on the bed for my loving husband to finish in the bathroom so I could go and change. As I waited, I thought of the events that had happened earlier in the day.

_"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."_

_"Let's cut it on three. One...Two...Three!"_

_"Introducing Mr. and Mrs. Shane Matthew Gray!"_

_"Throw the bouquet!"_

_"This was my fairy tale wedding. I got my prince."_

"Baby?" I snapped my head up from my thoughts to see Shane standing there in nothing but silky red boxers. "You can have the bathroom." I nodded, stood up, and walked into the bathroom. On my way in I grabbed a small pink bag from Victoria's Secret.

I unzipped my wedding dress and let it fall to the floor around me. My hair was still in curls and fell perfectly around my face. I looked in the mirror and sighed.

I wasn't totally sure what to feel. Was I supposed to feel happy? Was I supposed to feel sad? Was I supposed to feel scared? Was I supposed to feel excited?

I was no where near sure what I was supposed to feel, so I just felt a rainbow of emotion. I tried to shake any confusing thoughts from my mind and just focus on the romance of tonight.

I took off my bra and undies and took out what was sealed in the Victoria's Secret bag. It was a pink lacy bra and underwear set with a sea trought overshawl that matched. It had a slit that went all the way up my stomach so you could see it completely.

Before I left the bathroom I dug to the very bottom of the bag and pulled out a small blue box. I opened it and pulled out a bran new belly button ring. It was also pink and basically matched my outfit. I put it in and did one more check in the mirror.

I exited the bathroom slowly and tured the light off behind me. I crossed my legs nervously as I walked to the bed. This was it...There was no going back. Shane looked at me with wide eyes. He had never seen my body so I was extremely nervous of what he was going to think.

"You look gorgeous." He said, standing up from the bed. He walked over to me and put his hands on my waste. He cocked his eyebrow and said, "You seem tense...If everything all right?"

I nodded confidently. "Yeah...I-I'm just a little nervous is all." He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Don't worry...Nothing to be nervous about. It's our wedding night and it's going to be perfect." I smiled and stood on my tip toes, slowly bringing my lips to his. After they met Shane picked me up and carried me to the bed, gently setting me down. I laid on my back and he climbed on top of me, still continuing to kiss me.

He started trailing down my body with soft kisses that made me want to giggle. When he got to the line of my panties he stopped and placed kisses all along them. I started to feel extremely nervous when I felt his thumbs slip into the sides of them.

I looked down at him and he looked back at me.

"It's OK, baby. I promise." He assured me. I nodded and he continued what he was doing. He slid my panties down my thights, calves, off my ankles, and tossed them to the floor. "More gorgeous then I imagined." I blushed a little.

My body tingled and my head spun when I felt his tongue swirl around in parts that I never imagined it would. I grabbed onto the silk sheets as he continued at it. He grabbed my legs in a playfully rough manor as he went on.

"Shane!" I moaned. He stopped and looked up for a moment before continuing, harder and faster, and using his hands this time.

This pleasure I felt was like _nothing_ I had felt before. It was something totally new to me. It was like this whole new world had been introduced to me.

Just as I thought I could explode Shane stopped and met his face with mine.

"You taste amazing." I blushed even harder than I had before. Shane pressed his lips hard to mine. We kissed and turned and touched for about ten minutes before I was on top.

I decided it was my turn this time. I kissed down his checked to the line of his boxers. I didn't take my time taking them of; I just ripped them off pretty much.

I wasn't very experianced in the oral sex field (I had heard my friends talk about it, but that was it) so I did my best. I just did what I thought would feel good for Shane.

I covered my teeth with my lips and placed his large erect member into my mouth. I moved my head back and forth, taking it in and out, swirling my tongue all around it.

I could feel him becoming more and more tense in my mouth. I waited until I started to hear him groan before I stopped, making him completely ready for the really sex.

"Oh Mitchie!" He moanded loudly. I stopped what I was doing and climbed back up to look into his eyes.

"I-I'm ready." I said, once we had both calmed down a good bit. He nodded and kissed me.

Slowly we switched places and he was on top of me once again. Shane got in between my legs and positioned himself. I bit me lip softly and wrapped my arms around his neck. I knew it was going to hurt, but I was OK with that.

"Are you sure you're ready?" I nodded and seconds later I felt him enter me. It burned all over and I felt as thought my insides were ripping, but after he pumped in and out a few times, it wasn't so bad.

Within minutes we were both moaning and screaming. It still hurt a little bit, but I looked past that. I has lost my virginity to the person that I loved most in the world and that's what I found pleasurable.

We came together and then colappsed in eachothers arms.

"That was amazing." I panted.

"Yeah." Shane also panted. "I'm going to remember my first time forever." He kissed my forehead.

My husband was a _virgin?_ I was in awe. I thought, being the rockstar he was, he would not of been anything near a virgin. Well, persona's can be misleading.

"I'm going to remember mine too." I rolled over and he rapped his muscular arms around me, where I felt completely safe and warm. I smiled and kissed her cheek before falling asleep.

**Well? What do you all think? Let me know!**

**-Hayden **


End file.
